She Stands Still
by DarkAngelz200
Summary: "I never thought about what I was doing as either right or wrong." Jane Volturi had never been one to hide her affections for her Master, Aro. Though no one in the Guard could have guessed how involved the two of them had become. But when the Volturi find themselves threatened by a growing external power Jane finds herself in the middle of a battle she is not prepared to fight.


"Why, we haven't seen something so spectacular since Jane and Alec!" Aro, his hands clasped in delight, studied the human girl as though she were a piece of fine art. It didn't take a genius to see the glint of interest in his eyes as the raked over her.

 _'She's a stupid human.'_ Edward's head snapped to the side and he glared at me. I had nearly forgotten he could read my thoughts. _'You cannot expect me or anyone else in this room to think any better of her than that, Cullen.'_

"Play nice, sister." Alec rested a hand on my shoulder. Aro spared us a moment's glance before redirecting his attention back to Edward's pet. If only they all understood how nice I was being all considering what I had in mind. She was nothing but a liability whether she had the potential to possess a gift or not. It didn't help that she gave me the slightest smug look when my gift hadn't worked on her. Who did she think she was in the presence of in this world? If I had been able, I would have lunged for her.

I felt Alec squeeze my shoulder again. No doubt he shared my desire but both of us knew better than to act without the permission of our Masters.

 _'He should be that excited about me. I'm worth more to him than that...thing.'_ Aro was fascinated by her, that much was obvious by the look in his eyes as he appraised her value to the Volturi. As they talked I let my gaze wander around the room. Felix, who was typically stone faced in the presence of other vampires, look upon the exchange with interest. Demetri gave me a knowing stare; he would the one to question me once we were alone.

"Tell Carlisle I send my regards." Aro smiled as the Cullens and their pet were escorted from the Throne Room. The anger inside of me burned. Had I been human my heart would have exploded trying to keep up with my mind's racing thoughts.

"What the hell was that Jane?" Caius spat as soon as the doors closed.

"I apologize Master Caius, I have no-"

"Nothing? Not even the slightest twinge? Are you starting to lose your touch?" I failed to mask my sudden fear. I stepped forward, but caught myself before Alec could put his arm in front of me. How dare Master Caius even think about, much less suggest, that I was losing my touch.

"Now brother," Aro spoke. "Jane's gift worked on Edward, so I am convinced that she is as capable as she always is. Perhaps, we should think less about what made Jane's gift less effective and more on what made Bella more immune." I suppressed my smile at his words. It wasn't a compliment, but he did not insult me as Master Caius had. I knew I had some explaining to do though, what had happened would have to be an isolated incident.

"I've never head of a human being able to resist the powers of a vampire." Master Caius spoke to Aro but I knew the meaning of his comment.

"We will have to keep on eye on her and the Cullens. This could become of great interest to us."

"You're not thinking of changing her?" Master Marcus drawled, barely sparing Aro a glance.

"Not if I don't have to." He smiled at me. I didn't need the gift of min reading to know why he turned to me as he spoke. As quick as it had happened, he was facing his throne again. "No, I think we will have to wait this time. The last thing I want is to ruin our friendship with Carlisle. Jane, may I have a private word with you?"

"Yes Master." I followed him out without hesitating. As I walked by where Master Caius sat I didn't miss his scowl. I knew most of it wasn't out of hatred though; Master Caius had something on his mind. When the doors closed Aro slowed his pace until we walked beside each other. When I had first walked down the hallway with him it had seemed cold and empty. Paintings had since been hung on the walls, with tables adorned with fresh flowers every few feet. I never saw a point in all the decorations, but those decisions were not made by members of the Guard.

"After you, my dear." I stepped into Aro's private office. I felt like I had returned from a long journey within its four walls. Most vampires were terrified to be alone in the office, but the warm colour of the walls made me feel safe.

"Shall we sit down, Jane? I believe that we have something to discuss." He had my hand in his as we sat beside each other on the couch. I knew better than to try and block him from my thoughts. His face remained impassive as he searched the corners of my mind. " I see, a very formidable conclusion. Your intellect never ceases to amaze me, my dear."

"Thank you, Master."

"Now, you know you don't have to call me that here. I rather like the sound of my name as it comes from your mouth." With my hand still in his he locked me in his gaze. I stared back, my reflection captured in his burgundy eyes.

"Do you never worry that Master Caius or Master Marcus will walk in on us one day?"

"If they were to walk in right now what else would they see besides a discussion between myself and one of our most powerful and lovely guards?" Had I been human I would have blushed as the word _lovely_ fell from his lips. He was the only one who could make me believe it was true. His hand rose to cup my cheek, the contact setting off fireworks behind my eyes. "Besides, I am more than capable of making my own decisions when it comes to how I spend my free time. To them, all we could be talking about would be the situation that just took place."

"I apologize for my inability to fulfill your wishes-" Aro silenced me with a finger placed over my mouth.

"As your mind reveals she is showing signs of a possible gift. It also shows your fear of no longer being good enough to satisfy me."

"I don't mean to project my insecurities onto you Ma-Aro." He chucked, the sound bringing elation instead of annoyance.

"Now Jane, you know that I would never want you to hide your pain from me." Oh, I knew that far better than I should have. There were many secrets Aro had shared with me during our times together spoken as softly as a lullaby as we laid beneath the sheets.

"Of course, Aro." Any further response was cut off by Aro's lips meeting my own. I snaked my arms around his neck, pulling him against me. With one hand still pressed against my cheek, his other pushed against my shoulder, so I lay underneath him. I could feel him through his clothes, his arousal further igniting my own as his lips trailed kisses down my neck.

"It's been too long, Jane."

"You've been busy."

"That doesn't mean I should ignore your needs, cara mia." I thrust my hips upward, enough to feel him pushed against me for a second; the shock pulsing through my body. Aro stared at me, his hair hanging over his shoulders, eyes clouded with desire. I knew that my own didn't reflect anything different. I was always hungry for him.

"As impatient as ever though." He grinned as he straightened. He had me trapped in between his legs, the thought of confinement by him was enough to make me wet with need. I grabbed for his belt, discarding the thing within seconds as my fingers made quick work of his zipper. His hands went to cover my own, not moving them away, but constricting their movement. I growled bucking my hips against him, annoyance pushing against my lust as he chuckled at my reaction.

"I think I've waited long enough Aro."

"You've developed quite the attitude." Under normal circumstances his words would have made me hang my head in shame. However, I understood their true meaning.

"I imagine you have quite the arrangement of punishments lined up."

"Oh," he purred, his hands moving under my cloak, my dress, one pressing against me. "I believe you'll be begging in no time."

It was no surprise when Aro called the Guard to the meeting room. The human pet had been gone for a little over three hours, but my mood had not improved.

"Sister, don't look so glum. You know that no one here doubts you."

"Easier said than done, brother. I don't enjoy that look she gave me. You should have let me suck her dry."

"Then have you endure the punishment? Not while I'm here." He grinned squeezing my hand as we took our seats near the head of the table. At the mention of punishment my thoughts drifted to images of passion; carnal desire that filled the air with rough grunts and deep moans. Alec noticed no change in my demeanor and I felt a refreshing amount of relief wash over me. Though he was my brother, I couldn't let him know about Aro and I.

From across the table Demetri caught my eye. Thought it would be unfair to say we got along well when we first met, I had always felt myself pulled to him. Perhaps it was his personality; flirtatious and carefree one moment, lethal and cunning within the next.

"Thank you everyone for attending so promptly." Aro began as though any of us had anywhere else to be. "As some of you witnessed, an extraordinary incident occurred during our visit with the Cullens." At that, Caius scowled refusing to spare me a glance.

"I wouldn't call undermining authority extraordinary. We should have dealt with them regardless of the offence to Carlisle."

"Now Caius, you know how much I would hate to offend our friend."

"I suppose talking to him is what kept you occupied between then and now." Aro kept his mouth in a straight line, a knowing glint in his gaze. There was nothing for us to worry about though, we knew better than to leave evidence.

"Well, I would have contacted him, but a more pressing matter occupied my time."

"Have you changed your mind about acquiring that human pet?" Master Caius questioned. Aro, his eyes scanning the Guard he had summoned, drummed his fingers against the table.

"Mmm, not quite. Though I agree we must keep an eye on the Cullens. Jane, Alec, Demetri, I trust that task won't be too daunting for you to handle."

"Of course, Master." Our responses were coordinated, monotone as was expected.

"Excellent! Now, I'd like to direct our attention to another matter that I know has personally affected all of you in some form."

"What," snapped Master Caius. "Could possibly be more imperative now than dealing with the blatant level of disrespect shown to us by the Cullens?"

"I just received a rather interesting report on the status of the Romanian Coven."


End file.
